Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena- The Official Soundtrack by Various Artists
The soundtrack for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena includes songs performed by various artists. The soundtrack is avalable in a deluxe 7-disc edition. List of Songs Featured *Hollywood Undead- "Undead" *Ludacris- "Get Back" *Ludacris- "Get Back" (Featuring Sum 41, Rock N' Roll version REMIX) *Dokken- "Breaking the Chains" *Phil Colllins- "Sussudio" *Phil Collins- "Sussudio (concert version)" *U2- "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" (from the motion picture soundtrack album of Batman Forever) *The Motels- "Suddenly, Last Summer" *The Ataris- "The Night that The Lights went out in NYC" *ohn Mayer- "Heartlbreak Warfare" *John Mayer- "Half of my Heart" (feat. Taylor Swift) *Patti Austin- "The Heat of Heat" *Starship- "Sara" *Starship- "Sara (EXTENDED Version)" *Eminem -" The Real Slim Shady" *Enimem- " The Real Slim Shady" (Instrumental) *Enimem- " Not Afraid" *Pat Bennatar- "Love is A Battlefield" *Kofi Kingston- "SOS" (theme song of WWE Superstar Kofi Kingston) *Burn Halo- "Save Me" *The Next Step II- "People Under the Stairs" *The Beastie Boys- "Whatcha Want?" *The Red Hot Chili Peppers- "Knock Me Down" *The Black Eyed Peas- "My Humps" *The Black Eyed Peas- "Boom Boom Pow" *Jamiroquai- "Canned Heat" *Sting- "If I Ever Lose My Faith in You" *The Whip- "Fire" *The Pinker Tones- "Electrotumbo" *Nine Inch Nails- "The Mark Has Been Made" *AFI- "Miss Murder" *Bon Jovi- "It's My Life" *Kid Rock- "American Badass" *Killswitch Engage- "This Fire Burns" (theme song of WWE Superstar CM Punk) *8. Disturbed- "Indestructable" *9. Disturbed- "Liberate" *10.Disturbed- "This Moment" *11.Disturbed- "Perfect Insanity" *12.Linkin Park- "New Divide" *13. Linkin Park- "In the End" *14. Linkin Park- "Breaking the Habit" *15. Linkin Park- "Refugee" *16. Linkin Park- "What I've Done" *17. Depeche Mode- "Enjoy the Silence" *18. Lacuna Coil- "Enjoy the Silence" (Depeche Mode cover, US version) *19. Lacuna Coil- "Heaven's A Lie" *20. Lacuna Coil- "Unspoken" *21. Lacuna Coil- "Daylight Dancer" *22. Faith No More- "Epic" *23. Faith No More- "Midlife Crisis" *24. Faith No More- "From Out of Nowhere" *25. Faith No More- "The Perfect Crime" (from the motion picture soundtrack of Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey(1991)) *26. Five Finger Death Punch- "From Out of Nowhere" (Faith No More cover) *27. Disturbed- "Midlife Crisis" (Faith No More cover, never released in the band's 2008 album Indestructable) *28. Van Halen- "Jump" *29. Van Halen- "I'll Wait" *30. Guns N' Roses- "Welcome to the Jungle" *31. Guns N' Roses- "Sweet Child of Mine" *32. Journey- "Send Her My Love" *33. Journey- "Seperate Ways" *34. Metallica- "Until it Sleeps" *35. Ron Wasserman/Metallica- "Go Go Power Rangers" (JETIX-produced version of the song) *36. Ron Wasserman /Fisher- "All for Myself" *37. Ron Wasserman- "Hope for the World" *38. Ron Wasserman- "I Will Win" *39. Ron Wasserman- "Combat" *40. Ron Wasserman- "White Ranger, Tiger Power" *Ron Wasserman- "Fight" *41. Jeremy Sweet - "Go Gold Ranger" *42. Jeremy Sweet- "Let's Rock N' Roll" *43. Prince- "The Future" (from the soundtrack for the 1989 Batman film) *44. Shinedown- "Fly From the Inside" *45. Madonna- "Live to Tell" *46. Madonna- "Oh, Father" *47. Madonna- :Crazy for You" (not used in soundtrack within film) *Madonna- "This Used to Be My Playground" (Not in the film but is in soundtrack) *Madonna- "Something to Remember" (In both soundtrack and film) *48. Madonna- "Lucky Star" (Karoke instrumental version) *49. Madonna- "Lucky Star" *50. Duran Duran- "Hungry Like the Wolf" *51. Duran Duran- "Union of the Snake" *52. Duran Duran- "The Reflex" *53. Duran Duran- "A View to A Kill" (from the soundtrack of the 1985 007 James Bond film ' A View to A Kill ') *54. Duran Duran- "Ordinary World" *Duran Duran- "Save a Prayer" *Duran Duran- "Come Undone" *Goldfrapp- "Ride a White Horse (Serge Santiago REMIX)" *Lady Gaga- "Pokerface" *Lady Gaga- "Love Game" *Lady Gaga- "Papparazzi" *Lady Gaga- "Alejandro" *55. Lady Gaga- "Bad Romance" *56. Mika- "Grace Kelly" *Nickelback- "Hero" (from the motion picture soundtrack for Spider-Man) *Alien Ant Farm- "Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson cover)" *Gwen Stefani- "Wind it Up" *Gwen Stefani- "Hella Yeah" (credited as No Doubt) *Gwen Stefani- "What You Waiting For?" *Yellowcard- "Gifts and Curses" (BONUS TRACK from the Spider-Man 2 soundtrack) *Dan Hartman- "Free Ride" *J-Live- "Bragging Writes Revisited" See Also Category:Soundtracks